PrUK: Maybe Someday
by MeGoNuts
Summary: Prussia isn't paying attention in the World Congress and his mind wanders to a blond Englishman across the table...
1. Chapter 1

**MeGoNuts****:**

**PrUK: Maybe Someday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert sat in his chair, around the big round table where tons of other countries has gathered. The monthly World Congress.

The prussian male didn't listen at his brother at all. His thoughts were somewhere else. Actually, his thoughts were in the blond english ex-pirate with bushy eyebrows, just across the table.

Arthur Kirkland wasn't paying any more attention to the meeting than Gilbert. Just gazing at his papers in front of him.

His emerald orbs moved across the papers, his slender fingers tapping at the table slightly.

How Gilbert just wanted to entwine his fingers with his, to pull him close, hold him, love him. To kiss the soft lips of the englishman.

"Hey Gilbert. Pay attention", Elizaveta hissed as she elbowed him.

"U-hu, eh, yeah", Gilbert muttered.

He glanzed at the englishman once more. Arthur was completely oblivious of his thoughts.

_Someday. Maybe someday, indeed. He would have Arthur as his one and only._


	2. Chapter 2

**MeGoNuts****:**

**PrUK: Maybe Someday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The World Congress ended, and it lasted for too long, as always. And as usual, America and England had started fighting over something as simple as hamburgers. Arthur had commented on Alfred's smelling breath, and Alfred backfired him with a cheeky note of his scones. One thing led to another, and the next thing Gilbert noticed was the two nations rolling on the floor and Arthur trying to strangle the American Idiot.

Ludwig had gone between them and threw Alfred out of the meeting.

"Bruder, we're going home", Ludwig said sternly after he had exited the meeting room as the last one.

"Not me, I've got stuff to do. I'll see ya later West-chan", he said with a wave of his hand and headed to the opposite direction where the exit was. He knew Francis and Antonio would be snacking at the small bar upstairs.

Ludwig stood still for a while, shrugged and left for the exit.

"Don't be away for the whole night!" he shouted after his big brother, who was already out of ear range.

_I have to speak to Francis and Antonio, my life is getting completely out of hands..._

Gilbert headed towards the elevator, thinking.

He didn't even know since when he had started to see England, no, Arthur, "that" way. One day he just saw how handsome he was, thick brows and all. Actually he wouldn't look the same without them.

And then the vicious circle began. He started to think about him more and more, until the point he thought about him most of the time. Even when he slept, he dreamt of him.

_Fuck, I sound like a fricking sissy. I'm the awesome Prussia for fuck's sake!_

He was Prussia, that's true. But he wasn't as tough as he seemed. He had his soft side, too. And he was alone. As long as he could remember, he had been so alone. Of course he had West, Francis, Antonio, and Elizaveta, but still. All he wanted was love.

West had his little silly Feliciano, who always shouted "Pastaaah~!". He had often wondered how they even got together in that matter, like, "together"-together. Sure, they had their alliance during WWII. And they kept in touch even after that. In pretty close manners, apparently. But he was happy for his bruder. They had been together for a long time already, so this wasn't a phase. They were serious. And he often heard it when Italy was sleeping over.

Antonio had at last captured the heart of the bad-mouthed Vargas twin he had longed after for as long as Gilbert could remember. Gilbert bet Romano had always loved Antonio. But until now, he had kept it hidden. That was Gilbert's theory.

Elizaveta and Frederik had been together since the world was created, or at least it seemed like it. Their relationship was so strong and close, he bet they would be together until the world ended.

Francis. He "shared" his love with everything that moves. Guh. Well Francis is Francis, perverted and horny like always.

Gilbert had entered the right floor and he headed for the bar, which he knew Francis and Antonio would be in.

The jazz-styled bar with dim lights was pretty cozy, and not long after entering he already noticed the pair he was looking for sitting on a sofa, snatching a few raspberries now and then from the table in front of them and sipping red wine that he bet Francis had brought with him.

"Yo guys!" Gilbert shouted at them and they waved for him to get to them.

"Where were you _mi amigo_? We were waiting for you", Antonio asked right away.

"The usual, bruder blabbering and stuff", he replied and slumped on the sofa between Francis and Antonio.

"Pretty fierce fight at the meeting, _non_? _Angleterre_ threw quite a few punches there, _o hon hon~_. When he was little, he wasn't up to anything like that", Francis said and grabbed a few berries again and ate them one at a time.

"You bet he did", Gilbert said, a bit proud maybe, he didn't know.

"Sooooo", Francis started and leaned over Gilbert towards Antonio. "How things going with you and your tomato-tsundere?"

Antonio blushed a bit and smiled brightly. "Never better." You could see he spaced out a bit. "I'm so happy with my little Romano, he's so adorable. You can't even imagine how he looks like when he's at the tomato farm, harvesting. So beautiful~."

Francis smirked.

"You had sex yet?" he asked bluntly.

Antonio turned redder and redder by the minute. You could guess the answer with that kind of reaction.

"_Le gasp~"_, Francis said. "When? How? Was it good?"

Gilbert followed the discussion between his two best friends and Francis was almost lying on top of him at that point. He chuckled a small 'Kesesese~'.

"Where? Who was topping? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

Francis was yelling now, and all the other people turned to them. Although the bar was pretty empty, for it was about noon.

"What? He hasn't told us anything."

It must've looked hilarious: Francis lying on top of Gilbert, Antonio blushing like a tomato and Gilbert trying to hold his laugh in as best as he could.

But he just couldn't anymore.

"Kesesesesesesesesese~ Uaaaah-haaa-haaa-hhaaahhhaaaa!", Gilbert laughed as loud as he could, making sure they would be labeled crazy.

He had started to tear up from all the laughing, holding his stomach. Eventually he got a hold of himself.

"Go on, by all means", Gilbert said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"W-We haven't done anything", Antonio stuttered.

"Bullshit. Tell us. You tell your friends about these things", Francis said and leaned forward, if it was even possible anymore.

"Weeeell, it was great. Even perfect", Antonio started shyly. "You remember when I was in the Canarie Islands with Romano? It was then."

Francis and Gilbert were both quiet for a small while.

"But that was ages ago! And you still told us nothing!" Francis said. "I'm hurt, _petit crétin_. I'm seriously hurt."

Antonio stared dumbfoundly at Francis.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"!" the both bursted out laughing.

"But to the point", Francis shifted slightly in Gilbert's lap," who was topping?"

"Me, of course", Antonio smirked. He was getting on 'the _MOOD'._ "What'd you think? My little Romano was so hot, wiggling under me and panting and moaning~."

Francis and Antonio had some kind of small inside conversation, and Gilbert listened and launched a comment here and there.

"What about you, Gilbert? You have your eyes on someone?" Antonio asked and both of their focus was on the prussian now.

"Actually, I do", Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Oooooooh~. Is it someone we know?"

"Don't tell me it's Elizaveta."

"Or Roderich."

"No, no, neither", Gilbert said.

"Then WHO, for fuck's sake? TELL US! DON'T BE AN ANTONIO!" Francis started to yell. Again. But this time it didn't attract attention.

"HEY-O!" Antonio elbowed Francis.

"OK. Here's the thing. You know him. But I won't tell you who it is 'cause you might think I'm crazy if I do. But I need your help. I really do, honestly."

Francis and Antonio noticed Gilbert's change of tone, and their faces showed seriouseness.

"We'll try to help you with all we have, _mi amigo~",_ Antonio said.

"So, what's the problem with your secret crush?" Francis asked.

Gilbert smiled.

_They might seem like a pair of total jerks and blockheads, but they're the best friends I could ask for..._

"Okay, the problem with him is that I bet he doesn't even know I exist. And I have no idea how to approach him", Gilbert explained as he lowered his voice.

"Why, that is easily solved. You shower him with compliments, gifts and then you ask him out", Francis said.

"You honestly think I'd be doing something like that? I want to at least become friends first, before anything as mushy as that", Gilbert said.

"Well, it could be easier for us to help you if you told us who it is..." Antonio pointed out.

There was a breef silence.

"I could tell you, but don't go gossiping about it, okay?" Gilbert said.

"Sure~."

"Of course. Why would I even gossip from this kind of matter?"

Silence.

Antonio and Gilbert looked at Francis as if he was joking.

"Everyone knows you're the instant update of the world on everything", Gilbert said with a sheepish smile.

"Knowledge is power, you know", Francis said back at him.

"Everyone might not want to know who you were doing last night~", Antonio said.

"Back to the matter in hands!" Francis said a bit louder. He turned to Gilbert.

"Who is it?"

Gilbert was silent for a while.

"...Mumblemumble..." Gilbert mumbled.

"Care to repeat?" Antonio asked.

"It's England..." Gilbert said, looking away slightly.

Antonio and Francis were both silent and stared at the Prussian like they were hit with a block on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> People wanted me to continue this, so I did. I've been away for so, so, SO long, so this is my first story update for a very long time~. I'll continue this, and I hope you enjoyed this!

_Translations: Petit Crétin=Little Idiot_

_ Mi Amigo=My Friend_


	3. Chapter 3

**MeGoNuts****:**

**PrUK: Maybe Someday**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Who is it?"_

_Gilbert was silent for a while._

_"...Mumblemumble..." Gilbert mumbled._

_"Care to repeat?" Antonio asked._

_"It's England..." Gilbert said, looking away slightly._

_Antonio and Francis were both silent and stared at the Prussian like they were hit with a block on the head._

"...You serious? The tsundere-England? My neighbour?", Francis asked astonished.

"It's him alright", Gilbert said while looking away.

Both of the blockhead-friends stared dumbfoundedly at their friend. Francis puffed and sat on the couch normally, clearly amazed. Antonio kept on staring for a while and sat down too.

"He is a bit of a hothead, you know", Francis said, and smiled at Gilbert.

"So, you want to get him?" Antonio continued.

Gilbert turned his head fast towards his friends.

"I wouldn't say it like that, but... kinda?" he answered, blushing.

"Well, we're here to help you, _mon ami~_", Francis said and leaned forward. "And we're going to do it _good_."

"How about I'll throw a party and get him to meet you there? We could introduce you, in case he doesn't know you or something of the sort", Antonio chirped.

Gilbert stayed silent for a while. They were clearly shocked about who truly was the one Gilbert had his eyes on.

_At least they're not _against_ it, and are willing to help._

Gilbert had been swept away by his own thoughts and then realized that Antonio was still waiting for an answer to his question. But instead of replying, Gilbert chuckled.

"You two are the ultimately best friends an ex-country could ever, ever ask for", he said. "And yeah, the party sounds like a good idea."

"Well of course Gil, _stupide_, we'll stick together", Francis said and pulled both of his friends near him," 'till the end of the _woooooorld"_, he finished with a dramatic hand gesture, reaching his hand towards nothingness.

The three of them stayed silent for a moment, Francis holding his pose of reaching to nothingness.

Gilbert chuckled again.

"OK, enough of this randomness. I guess I should head home already or Lud will kill me, especially after last time I went on my own after a conference. I guess I could go home early this time and not make him blow up, AGAIN ", Gil said and wriggled his way free of Francis' grasp. "But let me know when the party's on and where."

Gilbert tidied himself a bit by brushing his shoulders with his hands.

"See ya around _tonto~_", Antonio chirped after Gil as he walked out of the bar.

"Shut up _dummkopf!_" Gil shouted over his shoulder.

"Bye _cher_!" Francis yelled after Gil.

Gil waved his hand at them as a 'good-bye' and went out of sight.

_I wonder what Arthur's doing…_

As Gilbert thought of the blond, emerald-eyed British, foul-mouthed "gentleman" he could feel the blood rush all the way up to his ears. He was blushing like mad.

_Oh dear god… Stupid me._

The albino felt ashamed of this and smacked himself to the cheek. The brief sting was just the thing to wake him up from his day-dreaming. Gilbert picked up his pace: he just wanted to go home and have his little moment of peace. Gilbird chirped and fluttered his wings: if he was human, he would be laughing right now.

"I know, pal. I'm a love-struck idiot", Gilbert said with a chuckle.

Finally the main entrance was in front of him. The door opened with no effort at all and the chilly autumn evening hit him like a wall of bricks.

_I __knew__ I should have brought my better jacket with me…_

Gilbert braced himself for the upcoming trial. He took a deep breath and started walking with his hands deep inside his pockets.

_How can it be so damn cold... It isn't even snowing yet! But it's still so freakin' cold! I hope Ludwig has coffee in the making… Coffee would be nice. Very nice. Or hot chocolate. Anything that warms me up would be good._

All of his thoughts were focused on how cold it was. He forced his legs to keep on moving like there was no tomorrow.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Thump.

Out of nowhere he could see the ground getting closer and closer until it hit him hard, face first. The pain wasn't that bad, but it came so suddenly that Gilbert let out a cry of surprise and disbelief. Gilbird chirped constantly and flew in circles around the German. As if he was asking _'Are you okay?'_.

"Ooouch ouch ouch…", Gilbert said getting back up on his feet. It felt like his nose was _burning_. He grimaced at the extremely uncomfortable feeling. Then he felt it. Something running down his chin. Like a reflex he brought up his hand to his nose and looked at his fingers being covered in a red, warm substance.

_Great. Just great. This seriously can't be happening…_

Gilbert let out a laugh but it ended as soon as it had begun. The best thing to do was get home ASAP. He resumed to his earlier pace and kept on walking home, with a certain, loyal and yellow birdie right behind him.

The rest of the way felt like it just flew right past him. Before he knew it he was in front of his own doorstep. The albino was careful not to stain the handle with his red bodily fluids and opened the door.

"I'm home _dummkopf_ Lud-chan!" Gilbert yelled. There was no reply, but instead Gil heard the sound of frying: the grizzling sound was like music to his ears as he realized how hungry he actually was.

"Food will be ready in a minute!" a muffled voice said from deeper parts of the house. "Wash your hands!"

Gilbert sluggishly took of his shoes and was led by the heavenly scent of food.

"My my _bruder_, you will make a good wife!" Gilbert proclaimed as a joke as he strolled in the room. Ludwig didn't even look over his shoulder. Probably a faint blush was on his cheeks at the very moment? Who knows.

"And you will never even get any if you keep on being a childish jerk like you are right now", Ludwig backfired.

"Well, what can you do? Others just aren't as awesome as The Awesome Me and The Five Meters, so haters gonna hate and all that stuff", the albino continued as he pulled a chair for himself and made himself comfortable. He smirked.

Soon a plate full of food was lent to Gilbert. The aroma filled his nostrils and he dug in immediately. Ludwig sat opposite of him and looked at his brother's face.

"What on Earth happened to you?"

"Wha?" Gilbert asked dumbfoundedly with his mouth full of food.

Ludwig was silent.

"Your face. It's covered in blood, you know."

Gilbert was silent.

"I fell over. Face first. No big deal", the albino said. But that wasn't the whole truth, because he could still feel the numbing pain.

The blonde sighed. "At least wipe off the blood, please. I don't want to lose my appetite because of a _dummkopf bruder_ like you", he said and lent his brother a napkin.

"Thanks", Gilbert said and wiped the half-driep up blood off of his face. The rest of the dinner went on in a comfortable silence.

When the two of them were done eating, it was already dark outside. Still Ludwig was putting on his sneakers and was about to go for an evening jog. Gilbert, on the other hand, was not even nearly as athletic as his bulked-up brother and decided to spend the rest of his evening caved up in his room staring at the blue-lighted screen of his beloved computer.

However that didn't last for long. Gilbert felt the unenergized mood getting the better of him, said goodbye to Antonio and Francis in the chatroom, turned off his computer with a _pling_ and collapsed on his bed.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it pal?" Gilbert said to Gilbird with a warm smile.

Gilbird chirped happily. He flew a few circles in the air and did a backflip in the end.

Gilbert chuckled.

"Let's have another good day tomorrow, too, eh?" the German said as his eyes fluttered shut little by little. Gilbird flew on top of a cupboard, which was his usual spot, landed on a small pile of Gilbert's old socks (which served as his bed) and closed his own eyes as well.

The two of them fell asleep. And no wonder that a certain Brit filled Gilbert's dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> **No. I am not dead! I'm STILL ALIVE AND KICKIN'! And here's some more of this yummy goodiness that you've all been waiting for~. (Not. Hahahha~.) Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Be ready for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MeGoNuts****:**

**PrUK: Maybe Someday**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The morning came all too early in Gilbert's opinion. It was bright, sunny and no cloud in sight. The moist and hot air gave signs of an upcoming thunderstorm. In other words, this meant Gil was about to get work to do. Cutting the lawn, picking up fallen branches from the yard and gathering the last apples which still hung heavily on the huge, old apple tree. He yawned widely and got up, sitting on the edge of his bed. Gilbird was still sleeping on his pile of old socks, letting out a cute chirp as he slept.

A nearing scratching of the floor was expected. Not long after the door flung open and the brothers' golden retriever jumped on Gilbert to give a wet 'good morning' kiss.

"Now now, I'll get up, I'll get up. Calm down a bit, won't you?" Gilbert said and chuckled. Victor replied with a bark and hurried back downstairs.

After a filling breakfast (with Victor eating half of the cheese and ham on Gil's bread), it was time to get to work. The lawnmower kept an awful lot of noise with Gilbert pushing it over the overgrown grass, Ludwig was gathering branches away from Gilbert's way and Victor did his part too with taking a stick or two here and there, taking them to his secret stash. Gathering the apples was a blast: who wouldn't like climbing on a huge apple tree? It took a couple of hours, but finally the tree was bare of fruits.

The sun was scorching hot and Gilbert wasn't sure anymore if his bare torso had been just very well tanned or burnt.

'Should have used sunscreen...'

The humid heat was starting to take its toll on both of them, so they decided to call it a day, at least as far as physical work was concerned. Gilbert slumped on the terrace floor and panted.

"GOD why must it be so hot..? Isn't it supposed to be autumn now? What's up with this heatwave?" the albino complained to himself. He closed his eyes but suddenly something ice cold fell on his stomach.

"Wuaa! Wha-" he shot up in a reflex and watched a beer can roll off him. Gil snatched it just before it would've been out of his reach. The can opened with a clap and a whizz. The ice cold, sizzling liquid felt amazing in the heat as it flowed through his throat.

"Aaaahh~. Nothing beats a cold beer after work!" Gil exclaimed cheerfully and fell back lying. Ludwig sat beside his brother and took a gulp of his beer.

"You said it", Ludwig said with a smile.

"But seriously, how can there be so much branches and sticks everywhere? We just cleaned it up two weeks ago! Not to mention the lawn!"

"The storms lately must've been the reason. And the length of the lawn was just your own fault for not mowing it earlier", Ludwig grinned.

"But I had just taken care of it! It can't grow THAT fast, can it?"

Ludwig chuckled and scratched Victor behind his ears. He had taken a seat beside the blonde. "It's called tending the yard. There's always something to do and if there isn't, there will be a load to do in a few days."

"Crazy, if you ask me."

The two kept on talking about this and that for a good while. Out of nowhere, the humming roar of a car was heard getting closer. Victor heard it too and dashed towards the sound barking. Someone got out of the car and sounded cheerful. It was a familiar voice, belonging to no other than...

"Francis! What're you doing here?" Gilbert said surprised as Francis walked to the back yard with Victor running around his feet excited.

"You didn't answer the phone so I came over", Francis said. "Well hi there. Aren't you just so excited little woof-woof?" Francis said to Victor, kneeling to his level and receiving a lot of licking and a wagging tail slamming against his legs. "Hi Ludwig!" he managed to greet between Victor's assaults.

"Hi there", Ludwig said with not much emotion. The two of them weren't that close, so it was understandable. The closest they normally got was during meetings and conferences or when Francis decides to stop by for Gilbert's sake, like today.

"So what're the news if they're so important you'll come and tell them personally to the Awesome Me?" Gilbert asked with a playful grin on his face and took a gulp of beer.

"The party's tonight. So get ready, Prince Awesome", Francis said with a grin and a wink.

All the beer splurted out of Gilbert's mouth and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wh- Wha- This soon? How in hell d'you manage that?!" Gilbert was utterly dumbfounded and astonished.

"I have my ways, _mon ami._ _Mais, mais, cet réaction, cet rendrait ma venue digne de ce la!_" Francis said between his laughter.

"But I'll have to get going. I'm going to fetch Antonio as some extra manpower. And Ludwig, can you make sure Gilbert doesn't chicken out?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Why?"

Francis' face got completely serious. "It's a matter of life and death." After he said that, his face brightened up again.

"Sure, why not", Ludwig said as he shrugged.

"And you're invited too, so do come if you feel like it. But now I really have to go. _Au revoir!_" Francis said and disappeared behind the corner from where he came from. Soon, the same roar of a car was heard, but this time it faded as Francis drove away.

Gilbert puffed and got up. "Well, I guess I have to go and get ready. You comin'?" the albino said and looked at his brother.

"Might as well come. Then I'll be at least able to watch out for you so you don't get lost in a forest all drunk", Ludwig said with a small chuckle.

There was still a lot of time until the party. Ludwig went to the kitchen to cook some kind of a dinner before their departure and Gilbert went to take a chilly shower.

His head was a mess of thoughts.

_'Seriously, that Francis.. Messing with the Awesome Me like that! What a blockhead.. But this soon.. Am I supposed to hit on Arthur this soon?! No way! But I'll regret it if I don't do it.. But I'm not ready yet! It was only yesterday that I told the two! What am I supposed to do..? What if I mess up?! '_

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE NOW! GET IT TOGETHER DUDE! SERIOUSLY!" Gilbert shouted frustrated and pulled on his hair. A chirp was heard outside the shower. Gilbird was worried.

"Aah, don't worry pal. I'm alright", he said reassuringly to the featherball.

"I'll just go and see how things go.. Yeah, that's what I'll do..", he mumbled to himself.

And before he realised it, he had been in the cold shower for fifteen minutes already, and the cold water had numbed his body.

He got out, dried up and went to the kitchen, led by a delicious scent of food and Gilbird right behind him.

During the dinner, Gilbert didn't even notice the sceptical gazes his brother shot at him.

"So, what's the deal with the party?" Ludwig finally asked.

"H-Huh? Why? How so?" Gilbert replied a bit surprised. He had concentrated completely in his own thoughts.

"You're all flustered and above all, you're silent while eating for once. So something is seriously up."

"N- It's nothing..", Gilbert said and stuttered a bit.

Ludwig stared at him.

_'Am I such an open book to him? Scaaary.'_

"Well, whatever it is, don't screw it. And even if you do, I'll back you up", Ludwig said and continued eating.

"Yeah.. _Danke_.."

And the time to leave was upon them...

_'This'll be one really fucked-up party for sure.'_

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S ALIVE! OH GOD! Yeah, almost a year-long break.. Sorry 'bout that. ^^" Been really busy, final exams, knee surgery, lots of stuff.. But not it's FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 4! Hope you like it! ^^ 3<strong>

_**Mon ami= My friend**_

_**_Mais, mais, cet réaction, cet rendrait ma venue digne de ce la!= But, but, that reaction, it really made my visit worth it! _**_(Please don't hate my not-so-good french. Corrections are always welcome~)__

**__Au revoir= Bye-bye__**

**__Danke= Thanks__**


	5. Chapter 5

**MeGoNuts****:**

**PrUK: Maybe Someday**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert's phone buzzed just as he was in the middle of the classic 'what to wear' -dilemma.

"Agh what now?" the albino growled and checked his phone. One new message on WhatApp from 'Le Maître d'Amour'. Not so hard to guess, it was Francis.

_"Btw he likes green"_

Gilbert splurted and facepalmed.

_"I'M NOT PUTTING ON SOMETHING GREEN JUST BECAUSE YOU TELL ME ARTHUR LIKES GREEN"_

_"Just saying, mon cheri ;)"_

Gilbert stared at the screen dumbfounded, and gradually getting just slightly flustered.

"Damnit..." he grumbled and threw his phone on the bed, bouncing a bit before settling down. The troubled man ran a pale hand through his stunningly white hair and puffed as he looked at the mess he had managed to whip up in a quarter of an hour. A pile of discarded clothes which he had deemed to be no good covered the floor. Gilbert sighed again.

_'Maybe West could help...'_

"WEEEEEST!" he shouted so loud it most definitely could be heard to the other side of the big house, where Ludwig was doing some of left-over paperwork. They did have some time left until they would have to leave, after all.

A faint "What?" was shouted back. The other sibling had shouted back with just as much force in his voice, but still it sounded like small background noise. The house really was huge.

"Do you have anything green that I could borrow?"

A silence fell. Ludwig was most likely confused by his brother's out-of-character request, _'Since when has Gilbert cared so much about his looks that he'd have to go all the way to my wardrobe to find something?'_ or something similar going through his mind. More hesitating silence.

"Help yourself!" Ludwig shouted in the end.

Gilbert smiled a bit.

"Thanks _bruder_!" Gilbert shouted to his brother and dashed to his brother's room, accompanied with the sound of his feet stomping on the wooden floor.

The door was open, and as expected, there was not even one spec of dust in the amazingly clean room. In other words, it was a complete opposite of Gilbert's. No clothes lying around, no dishes waiting to be taken away, no random stuff lying chaotically everywhere. There were a few pictures on the wall, but aside from that, there wasn't too much personal decorations in the room, whereas Gilbert had a ton of band and video game posters all around, some of them barely hanging on the wall, being a bit worn out from here and there. Everything was just so _tidy_ in Ludwig's room it took Gilbert by surprise.

When he had gotten over the fact that there were actually people who were capable of keeping their bedrooms in a clean state, he headed to his brother's wardrobe and opened the sliding doors. The first thing he saw was a huge amount of fancy suits hanging. He pushed them aside and delved deeper into the closet, flicking on the small light on the roof of it.

_'What am I even looking for? A shirt? Pants? Ugh... I'll just look over everything!"_

A mischievious grin appeared on his face as he started to roam through the wardrobe in a similar manner he had done already. In other words, pull out random articles, look at them for a while and then throw them over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, definitely not, ugh, what _is _this, I don't even- Aha!" He shouted in the end as he had somehow succeeded to find something adequate. A bright green dress shirt. He started putting it on, still in the afterglow of succeeding, when he realised it was just a tad bit too large. The sleeves were loose and even when he buttoned it up, it felt like he drowned in it.

_'Hmm, not too bad, but...'_

He looked at himself in the mirror. It definitely didn't look too bad, pretty good actually, but he didn't feel too confident about it.

Gilbert walked all the way to Ludwig's study and stood in the doorway.

"Is this good, West?" he asked, internally flustered.

The blonde looked up from his paperwork. confused and surprised at his brother's strange behaviour.

"... Sure."

"Ah! Good!" Gilbert exclaimed and left without another word.

Ludwig was weirded out, simply put.

"... What just happened?" he mumbled to himself. He was almost tempted to text Francis about what was going on, but then desided against it. Ludwig shook his head, slightly amused, and returned to his paperwork.

Back at Gil's room, he had come to the conclusion that the dress shirt looked too formal as it was, buttoned up and all. He stood in front of his mirror, rolled up the sleeves and opened a few of the top buttons. Better, but it wasn't quite right yet.

"Hmm..." he pondered and Gilbird chirped.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he asked from his feathery friend as it clearly tried to say something, flying in a circle above the disheveled pile of clothes. Gilbird chirped again and then dove into the abyss of cloth.

"Oi, what're you doing? You're gonna get lost in there", Gilbert laughed amusedly. It didn't take long for a speck of white to bump from underneath other clothes and Gilbird emerged after it. He chirped proudly.

Gilbert pulled from the white cloth and realised it was one of his white sleeveless tops, with black and red graffiti-like splash-figures on it. He unbuttoned the dress shirt and, after straightening it up, put on the top. The top was on the border loose and fit, being comfortably loose but revealing a great deal of his pale chest thanks to the uncommonly deep-cut neckline. The albino looked at his yellow companion, who chirped at him and motioning to the dress shirt by grabbing it between his claws and flying atop his human, dropping the cloth on his head.

"Thanks Gilbird", he chuckled and put on the dress shirt.

"This looks really good! Worthy of being worn by the awesome me, without a doubt! Kesesese!"

Then only to find a pair of pants, a few final touches and the hot mess would be ready to go and raise some hell!

"Kesesese! Brace yourselves for the Awesome Prussia!"

Ludwig listened to his brother's loud rambles from upstairs with the urge to slap his hand to his face.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long? We're already late", Ludwig asked from behind the wheel as Gilbert entered the car.<p>

"Oh, nothing, let's just go", Gilbert said absentmindedly.

"You're acting weird", Ludwig stated as he started up the car.

"I'm just awesome and you can't handle it, _bruder_", Gilbert cooed jokingly. He was gradually getting excited about the party, finally being able to talk to Arthur, maybe, possibly, and just hoping that he wouldn't screw it all. He was scared shitless about it, but couldn't keep his socks on from the excitement. It was a weird feeling.

"No, you really are acting weird. Since when did you need to borrow my clothes, ask for my opinion on how you look or start to ponder so much about what you're going to wear? Seriously, I'm really curious", he continued as he backed up from the driveway onto the street and started driving. His voice was as calm as always, but the tiny tug upwards at the ends of his mouth gave him away. He was teasing Gilbert.

_'Oh no you're not- He's teasing me. West. Is teasing me. When did it turn out this way? I'm the one who's supposed to tease Lud-chan! Seriously!'_

"And since when have you been the one teasing the Awesome Me and not the usual way around?"

"Since you started to act like a lovestruck idiot you are right now", he said calmly, but this time the smugness seeped from his voice.

_'Oooohoho. You're seriously doing this.'_

"I'm not lovestruck,_ dummkopf!"_

"I'm not blind, _bruder._"

"And I'm not lovestruck!" Gilbert insisted, feeling the blood gather to his face. He felt uncomfortably hot all of a sudden.

"Just don't screw it up too badly, okay?" Ludwig said with a smug, but warm smile.

_That_ took Gilbert off-guard.

_'I really am an open book to him.'_

The albino sighed in defeat, but with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll try my best", he said in a good mood. Not long anymore until they'd be at Francis'. There'd be music, alcohol, tons of people and imbound chaos. Just the way Gil liked it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Gil checked it. A message from Francis, apparently.

_"Gil get here ASAP"_

_"On my way, why?"_

After that, Gil's phone vibrated for about ten seconds straight.

_"Dude"_

_"Seriously"_

_"Like"_

_"I don't even"_

_"It's Arthur"_

_"He must've jumped into a time machine"_

_"Ohohoho"_

_"You're gonna drop your frilly panties from this"_

_"He's like a sex bomb in those tight pants of his"_

Gilbert looked at his phone, dumbfounded and flustered. He covered the lower half of his face with his hand, trying to calm himself. It didn't help that much, though.

_"What?" _the albino replied.

_"Just get here already, the party's in full motion. I think that's Greece dancing on the table... :D"_

_"Be right there"_

"Ludwig."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we're getting out alive from that party", Gilbert said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER. I'M ON FIRE. I just uploaded the last chapter of "AkuRoku: The Bet" and I already have managed to write a new chapter of this. I've gotten my motivation back with this story, so please do anticipate more frequent updates. Hope you like it :) Christmas Holidays are almost around the corner, so I'll have time to write! *jolly dance*<strong>

**And I just can't believe it! This has become my most popular fanfic, with 85 alerts, 59 favs, 27 reviews and over 7000 views! Thank you, I love you guys! 3 Do stay tuned for more! ;)**


End file.
